


Fae Three Way

by OhSnapDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonds transfer Powers, Cause it's a fairy fic, F/F, F/M, Fairies have Powers, Fairy Bond, Fluff, Kinda Winging this?, M/M, Memory Loss, Mention of Dark Themes but not gonna happen, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Tattoos for Bonds, fairy fic, haha get it, shklance - Freeform, smut later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnapDragon/pseuds/OhSnapDragon
Summary: When fire fairy Keith and water fairy Lance are tasked to protect the fairy princess Allura, it should be easy enough, right?-but fae bonds, finding a lost friend, and secrets from each other kinda make that a challenge . . .





	1. Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. I want to write about fairies ^^'' 
> 
> This is a Shklance fic and it's just for fun (i'm a multishipper and i write to help distract myself from all my doctor appointments. Updates will be sporadic) 
> 
> (didn't like the last title and still working through editing etc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some early notessss
> 
> -Ages for the characters (Lance, Allura, Lotor, Keith) is they are in early twenties Shiro is in mid twenties (it's loose)
> 
> -Comparison for fairies just imagine regular people size but with wings (i don't wanna do mini fairies TT-TT wanna do some modern day fun stuff)
> 
> -WARNING Mentions of Zarkon wanting to force sexual assault (it will never happen in this fic I will never write it an actual scene of it being portrayed in this fic but there will be talk of it) along with mentions of past abuse. If any other heavy themes happen I will warn best I can. 
> 
> -I will also do warnings on chaps that are NSFW ? (I think that's it? For now?)
> 
> -Enjoy?

* * *

“Tighter!”

“What-are you sure Lance?” Keith paused. A scoff came from the young man in his early twenties who crossed his arms at Keith doubting him.

“I said tighter and if you don’t believe me-ow!”

Keith rolled his eyes pulling the ribbon back knowing not to trust Lance’s big fat mouth. Keith looked up at Lance, who was attempting to pull off the sleeves of an ornate gown.

“Careful. It’s for the princess,” Keith said, his voice full of cautious. Lance ’s wings stilled to a stop knowing how important the dress he was wearing was. He sighed, allowing Keith to bend down and continue to make adjustments on the piece he was wearing.

It was something they had grown accustomed to over the year when Keith had arrived looking for work in the capital, Altea-one of the most advanced cities for fairies in the world. Keith needed work and he saw the sign in the window.

He expected something such as sweeping but upon arrival, he met an extremely extroverted man with a bright orange mustache who shoved him on a sewing machine and asked him a million questions a minute about clothes. He then found himself with a job plus a room in the attached building next door. The clothing shop was run by a man named Coran and since it was in the heart of Altea, business was packed so Keith was hired quick.

It was also probably due to Coran having only one other worker, a water fairy of the name of Lance who wasn’t the best at sewing. Keith couldn’t pin what Lance’s purpose at the shop was at first besides making deliveries for Coran and picking up supplies but then it seemed like Lance seemed to be to a great customer service worker, so he worked the front a lot.

Plus he did the occasional fitting for more slender orders when all the mannequins were being used up for other orders.

Keith had picked up quick on how to sew and design and soon Coran trusted him enough to create orders which led him to the moment he was in now-attempting to fit fairy Princess Allura’s dress on a fidgeting Lance.

It’s not like Keith didn’t like Lance. It’s just that, well, they were co-workers and housemates. They didn’t really talk much unless it was for work or it was mundane things such as a simple ‘excuse me’ or ‘do you need to go to the bathroom before a take a bath.’ It was neither of their faults, really. They both had separate lives and were very busy. Keith had no idea where Lance went on his own free time outside or why he spent so much time cooped up in his room with warnings from Coran not to disturb him; Keith himself didn’t have any right to talk.

He adjusted the ribbon on the side of Lance.

Keith had only come to Altea when Shiro went missing.

He pulled a bit, hearing a small inhale from Lance.

Keith had lost his best friend and the only person that even knew his biggest secret.

Another sharp pull and Lance frowned.

The stupid fact that he was not just a fire fairy but a galra fairy as well in a city that despised them.

He reached for another ribbon near Lance’s back and Lance jumped back. Keith drew his hands back rapidly apologizing.

“I forgot! I’m sorry Lance!” Keith said, holding his hands up. He watched Lance back away, terrified. He slowly gave a nod of understanding, knowing that Keith didn’t intentionally go to touch his back on purpose.

Keith turned away allowing Lance to change into his regular clothes.

Another secret.

Keith didn’t know why or what was going on but Lance refused to let anyone see his back nor touch it. Keith attempted to pry early on from Coran but Coran also seemed clueless on what Lance was hiding. Later on, Keith had begun wondering on what exactly was going on with Lance and where he came from. It was little things that set Keith off.

Such as how Coran allowed Lance to deliver so many packages in one day. Keith had recalled thinking to himself how a water fairy couldn’t possibly fly that fast but Lance came back with extra time to spare.

Or how when Keith was one day reading up on how to learn how to create lava- a skill fire fairies had to master by practice. Lance had passed by in the kitchen and saw him reading. Keith had them prompted the question if Lance ever attempted any ice tricks-the equivalent in difficulty for a water fairy to a fire fairy.

Lance just a give a shrug paired with saying he never thought of it. He then walked off, dawning on Keith that Keith rarely saw Lance use his water powers unless for very trivial things.

Moments like that confused Keith but he never pushed Lance. He was afraid if he questioned Lance, Lance would throw a question right back at him. More than once, Lance had caught him sneaking back in too late in the dead of night or seeing him speak to the occasional stranger in the city. They both had their secrets and they both seemed to respect their boundaries.

Unfortunately, somedays, boundaries have to be pushed.

Several explosions went off followed by screaming. Lance quickly pulled up his tailored hoodie and scarf while Keith brought the curtains of the shop back watching fairies run across the city. Havoc run amongst the street as powers of different gifts from fae got thrown amongst the streets. Flames, ice, water, plants, electricity-you name it. Fairies of all types were using whatever skill set they had to either defend themselves or run.

Keith and Lance attempted to get a better look from the window only to get interrupted by another blinding blast in the street, causing the two of them to jump back. Before they could even question what was causing all the commotion in the city and why all the fairies were running away from the capitol-the middle of the floor of the shop began to shake. Keith instantly reached for the knife hidden under his shawl only to halt. Lance didn’t even know he carried a weapon. He settled for grabbing Lance’s shoulder who was focusing on the ground.

Keith followed Lance’s intense gaze and gaped. A swirling portal was opening up the middle of the shop floor beaming golden light.

“You’re seeing this, right. . .?” Lance asked, almost in a plea. “Keith . . .?”

“Yeah . . .” Keith could only mutter back as the light grew bigger and filled up the room with more elaborate swirls of gold and silvers, filling the room. It then gave one final burst, nearly blinding the fire and water fairy.

When the light died down a familiar voice greeted the two of them when the rubbed their eyes.

“Lance! Keith! My dear boys, quick! We don’t have much time. Draw the curtains!” Coran said, running past sprinkling dust around the shop. Before Keith begin to question what Coran was doing to the shop or what was even happening to the capital of the city, Lance interrupted him with a better question.

“Is that princess Allura!?” Lance screeched out. Keith whipped around to see Coran attempting to hush Lance. In front of them was indeed, the princess of Altea, Allura. She was still in royal garb-an elegant gown with her tiara and silver hair flowing down her back. Her check was stained, almost like she was crying.

Keith reached for a spare piece of fabric and handed it to her. She hesitated but took it, quietly thanking him. Coran glanced back and forth to Keith and Lance while he protectively put his arm on Allura as she wiped her tears away.

“Yes, this is the princess. Zarkon has attacked.”

A cold feeling rushed in the room, just from speaking for the dark fairy. Zarkon brought pain, misfortune, and death wherever he went. He believed he could rule all fae and that any other fairies’ gifts besides galra gifts were deemed useless.

Too much destruction happened due to this man. Too many people have seen losses when they witnessed those pitch black wings he bore.

Keith felt his nails dig too deep into his palms, attempting to stay calm. Coran continued on as he drew all over the shop.

“Princess Allura is in too much danger right now especially since she is his prime target-a little over here-ah yes! just like grandpappy taught me!”

“Coran . . . I thought your gift was sewing . . .” Lance slowly remarked, watching what Coran was drawing over the room. Keith blinked, realizing Lance made a point. Fairies were known for their gifts-their powers. Coran never made a notion of showing he had any other gift. It wasn’t uncommon for a fairy to have more than one. Keith himself had two. He had fire from his father and galra from his mother. What did Coran have . . .?

Coran laughed like a maniac at Lance’s response, throwing some sparkling dust in the air. Allura seemed unfazed by his response.

“My boy! There is so much you don’t know! Allura-you have the bag I set up for you?” Coran questioned. Allura nodded, motioning to the bag she was wearing. Coran clasped his hands together while he backed up, pulling the shawl off Keith who protested. Lance raised an eyebrow, noticing the knife on Keith’s belt.

“Fancy.”

“Good, a weapon. You may need that. Can’t rely on your powers and flight for all of this,” Coran said as he threw Keith’s shawl over Allura. Coran stepped back, frowned and ripped the fringed scarf from Lance, who rubbed his arm nervously.

“What do you mean Coran?”

Coran was ignoring Lance. He was showing Allura how to use Lance’s scarf how to cover her face. Keith and Lance looked at each other, a bit nervous. The chaos got louder outside. Lance tried again, his wings fluttering out of fear.

“Coran?”

He still didn’t turn around. Instead, all the markings in the room began to glow the same similar color of the previous portal. Coran didn’t take his eyes off Allura.

“The map will lead you to the Witch. She is mentoring a Paladin last I heard but she should still help you create the weapon to destroy Zarkon,” Coran explained with a tone that Keith and Lance never witnessed before. He was not joking. He was serious. Allura gave a single nod.

“Voltron.”

“A what!? What’s a Voltron!?” Keith cut in but then lights began to fill the room. Coran finally turned to the two of them, pulling them close to Allura. The lights grew brighter and brighter and Coran’s voice grew more distant. He gave a final command to Lance and Keith before they all got enveloped in light.

“Boys! At all costs! Protect the princess!”

With those final words, the light dissipated and the three of them collapsed in a grassy meadow, far from Altea.

* * *

Lance groaned, sitting up and stretching out his wings. He turned to Keith and pointed to his back.

“Are they ruined? What’s their damage?” Lance asked, pointing to his thin wings ending in swirls at the end. Keith shook his head, shaking himself.

“They’re fine Lance. What was that?” Keith questioned, referring the how they travel. Allura stood up, examining where they landed.

“An archaic mode of transportation. Some call them portals. Some say wormholes. It’s only used by those who can do have altean gifts and since fairies can fly it’s not known much-“

“Whoa wait-“ Lance cut Allura off, standing up, only to wobble a bit on his feet. “-Coran has altean gift?”

Allura faced Lance.

“No. He’s self taught. You can teach your self any fae gift with enough patience and perseverance,” Allura said. The shock from Lance only allowed Allura to continue “He is nowhere near someone who was born with altea gift but he is good enough to be trusted by my family.”

“Enough so they’d let him teleport you to . . .” Keith gestured to the meadow full of flowers and distant forest. He brushed off his pants, standing up. “What happened in the capital, princess?”

“Please, Allura,” Allura asked. “Princess just feels . . . weird . . .” Allura held her arms close. She sank down, sitting on the meadow, staring up at the clouds. “Zarkon threatened but my parents didn’t take the threats seriously. We were well protected. I mean . . . we are Altea!”

Lance’s heart stung at this. The crack at Allura’s voice just showed how unprepared they must have been for what had to have been an ambush. No wonder she had shown up in fancy clothing and sobbing. She didn’t expect to be leaving her home that day.

“He didn’t want to kill . . . no . . . he um . . .” Allura took a shaky breathe and laughed. “Well . . . altea fairies are very . . .we have such powerful magic. I can communicate in all languages including animals and nature, I can shapeshift, I can heal, and my parents say if I practice I can even learn to resurrect the dead . . .”

Lance’s back burned and his head scorched. He winced. Keith gave him a strange look but Lance only shook his head, trying to make it seem like pity.

They didn’t need to know his history with an altea fairy.

Allura shut her eyes, another sharp breath. She forced herself to say the words.

“He had his people attack the city because . . . Zarkon demanded to mate with me. He wanted a child to have altea gift mixed with his galra gift.”

“What!?” Lance gasped out, covering his mouth. He could feel tears beginning to spill out at the thought of Zarkon forcing himself on the princess.

“No!” Keith yelled out, flames beginning to spill from his fingerless-gloved hands. He shook them in hopes to not scorch the meadow but it wasn’t calming down so Keith settled for pacing back and forth in a rage. Allura laughed nervously.

“It’s okay! It’s okay! Coran and my family got me out. And now I’m on the run!” Allura gave a hiccup filled with tears. “All we have to do is find an exiled fairy witch! Who is training some Paladin? To find some weapon called Voltron? And then I don’t have to be Zarkon’s-“

“It’s not okay! For the-Lance just-can you-“ Keith was pacing frantically now and seemed to be making a line of flames.

“Oh! Right!” Lance said, giving a nod. He wiped his tears away and with a swish of the wrist a spray of water, he lightly drenched Keith and the line of fire. He sighed, letting the water drip slowly. He gently took a seat down, stewing.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, wringing his hair. “Zarkon’s not going to get close to you. Right Lance?”

“Right!” Lance gave an enthusiastic nod, clasping Allura’s hands. “You have us now!”

Allura glanced at the fire fairy and the water fairy. Teary eyes paired with a weak, exhausted smile.

“Thank you, Lance. Thank you, Keith. I’m grateful. I’m just . . . so scared . . .” she whispered.

Keith snorted, collapsing into the grass. He watched the fluffy clouds pass by.

“I would be too if I was the princess being followed. I mean the outfit helps disguise you but the tiara and the hair is kind of a huge giveaway . . .”

Lance gave a chuckle and Keith smiled, his violet, scorched wings fluttering gently with the breeze. Allura, however, seemed to widen her eyes with Keith’s words. She pulled off her tiara.

“Help me then. You’re a fire fairy and you’re a water fairy . . .”

Lance curiously looked at the tiara as Keith sat up. Allura began to squeeze the tiara motioning to shapeshift it with her own gift. Keith seemed to catch on burning the metal and the gem enough to melt it. Lance caught on in time so the metal wouldn’t dissolve.

After a few minutes, the three have managed to make the once gorgeous tiara into a chunky bangle with the gem smack dab in the middle. It was sloppy, unprofessional work that would make a gem fairy cry but it was meant Allura wouldn’t have to throw her tiara away. She got to keep a part of her home. Lance drew his breath back as Allura admired their work.

“Maybe we can fix it when we get better at our gifts . . .”

“I like it! All my stuff looks way too polished. This looks antique,” Allura beamed, slapping the janky bracelet onto her wrist. Keith gave a wry smile, crossing his arms.

“She’s saying that not to hurt our feelings. Aw,” Keith said. Allura then pointed to his knife. He glanced down. “What?”

“We aren’t done. You were right. My hair is a dead give away. Cut it.”

“Allur-no. Keith-don’t do it,” Lance began, terrified that Allura would suggest such a thing. The tiara was one suggestion but the hair was another thing. Allura’s hair was an imitation of her mother’s Melenor. They both never cut their hair from birth. It was some old tradition. They could hide the hair or get her a hat. Cutting it was over the line.

Keith unsheathed the blade, revealing a shine in the sun, ready to do a cut. He held the handle covered by bandages, with a steady hand.  
“Are you sure Allura?” Keith asked carefully, his wings slowing down with his breathing. Allura was already turning around. She pulled her hair together.

“If Lance tells you to stop, then stop. He seems to be a good judge in looks,” Allura joked and gave Lance a wink. Lance responded with a nervous laugh. He knew the fairy princess was trying to calm him down but when Keith chopped that first lock off he almost fainted. Keith continued to make more cuts and Allura held her gaze on Lance.

“Keep going?” Keith asked. Allura looked at Lance. Lance gulped, giving Keith a nod. She was still recognizable.

“Yeah.”

Allura smiled at Lance and another large cut. After a bit, Lance commanded stop, Keith wiped the blade clean. Lance then rearranged some strands over her face while Keith held the knife the best he could to show Allura she now wore a choppy bob cut. Allura swished her hair back and forth, smiling.

“I love it. Almost unrecognizable!”

“Yup,” Keith agreed. He then set all of the loose strands he collected in a pile on the ground on fire, causing Allura and Lance to scream in surprise. Keith held his hands out, motioning to the burning hair.

“We literally can not leave any evidence she was here! Lance! Work with me!”

Lance hopped around, attempting to avoid the fire as he tried to extinguish the now ashes of fire while Allura giggled at the sight of the two fairies arguing.

* * *

_“Mother, will he be okay?”_

_“I hope so . . . what Zarkon did to him was an absolute travesty . . .”_

_“What is this marking on his arm?”_

_“Why . . . I believe it’s a fae bond . . .”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“It means someone is bonded to this man for eternity . . .”_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chap is some preliminary stuff yada yada 
> 
> then we get to flufffff ^^


	2. Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some progressssss

* * *

  _“Do you think they will find their way to us mother?”_

_“I hope so. A lot is at stake.”_

_“Anything I can do?_

_“Check on the Paladin and then please, check the seals.”_

* * *

Keith trailed behind Allura and Lance while the princess went through the contents of the bag Coran had packed for the traveling faeries. They had been on foot past the gorgeous meadow and were now in well-forested land, following the directions of the map to the Witch. It had already been well over a full day and they had all had slowly started becoming weary.

It had been decided to travel on foot in case they needed to fly or use magic. It was still unclear if they were being followed or where exactly Coran had dropped them off. Until they reached the Witch, it was better to conserve their powers and use their powers for minimal things until they had a guaranteed answer of where they were and how much danger Allura was in.

“Besides the map . . .” Lance said, his voice filled with worry when he dug deeper in the bag. “ . . . there is only a few snacks, a couple of blankets, some first aid, water, and a sweater. I’m assuming for Allura. . . .” Lance frowned, his wings giving a slight droop. Keith tilted his head, seeing the glimmer of Lance’s wings sparkle from a few rays of sunshine peeking from the foliage of the multicolored leaves of the forest.

He always thought Lance’s wings were quite beautiful. Long, thin, wispy wings filled with intricate swirls that one can get lost in trying to trace and memorize. Clear one moment but when the right light hit, his wings would be struck with shades of blues that would fill the room. Whenever he would laugh, genuinely laugh, a cloud of beautiful, sparkling dust would shake off the wings, making Lance shine.

Keith was a bit envious. Water-type fairies were pretty like that. Their delicate wings also enabled them to be the only fairies that allowed them to swim. Any other type of fairy; their wings were too heavy and it caused them to get dragged down. Precautions were needed for other fairies in order to go out in the rain for long periods of time or take a long bath-a light splash or shower was the most a fairy could take in terms of water.

Lance, however, could take the ocean.

“According to this map, we should arrive at the Witch’s lair by tomorrow midday. We are making good time actually,” Allura said, holding up the ever-changing map. Keith stepped closer to take a peek at the plan, seeing Allura was right. The farther they went, the more the map revealed. It was enchanted, by who Keith can only assume was an art fairy, so that the map wouldn’t reveal locations unless travelers were close. Coran and Allura’s family must have planned ahead in order for such a map to exist.

“Do you think the Witch knows we are coming?” Lance nudged closer next to Keith, trying to see where they were going. Keith inched away, not used to Lance being so near to him. The only time they ever got close was during work so even traveling together was such a strange encounter.

Allura continued to move, pondering the question.

“I hope so? She may not help us if we show up unannounced. Plus . . . there isn’t much known about the Witch. Throughout my studies I was taught she was exiled . . .” Allura said. Lance put his hands on Keith’s shoulders, using the fire fairy as leverage to jump up, starling the poor man.

“Really!?” Lance asked, his wings fluttering in surprise that they were going to get assistance from someone who was banished. Keith attempted to push the eager water fairy off. He definitely wasn’t used to people invading his personal space-especially people like Lance.

“Hey!” Keith protested shaking him off by flapping his own wings. Lance fell off only to catch himself gracefully. He put his hands on his hips, sticking his tongue out. Allura looked up.

“Guys! Come on, this way,” Allura motioned, pointing to a direction amongst thick trees with canopies of hanging flowers. Before Keith could even respond to Lance, he was already catching up to Keith. He was already getting exhausted. He wasn’t used to being around extroverted people.

Keith quickened his pace to catch up with the chattering princess and water fairy.

He liked being alone. He liked quiet. Nothing wrong that. He had spent most of his life in a quiet home. His parents enjoyed the peace and silence and it must have passed down to Keith. Fairies usually were quite talkative and social people-it was how their society worked and how their technology advanced so much.

Keith had heard about how there were cities of fairies with such advanced technology and futuristic technology beyond the simple technology mixed with magic and electricity that Altea had. Olkarion was one of them. Balmera was another. Their cities along with Altea were possible due to communication and it was a primary source of the reason why Keith went to Altea.

It was his best chance of finding Shiro. He knew Shiro was going to train to be a royal guard for the court but then he heard Zarkon attacked. Then all communication with Shiro stopped. With goodbyes to his parents-Keith went to Altea in hopes to find Shiro.

Yet it wasn’t easy. He was one in a city of millions. Keith was used to the quiet and the city was loud and people expected him to know what and who he was searching for exactly but giving a description of Shiro wasn’t good enough so he had to stay in Altea. Look longer. Not give up.

Keith bumped into the back of the princess, drawing back. He apologized quickly only to see she wasn’t even fazed.

“Why are we stopping?” Keith queried, realizing how loud he had to speak.

They were near a very wide and deep river that was moving extremely fast. It would be impossible for Keith and Allura to swim across it. Keith eyed over it. If they were the size of birds they could fly over the rapids but shortest out of all of them was Allura and she seemed around five and a half feet tall.

That wouldn’t usually be a problem but over the fast flowing river were thick brambles filled with thorns that twisted and curved into a mess that would cut them deep. None of them could control plants and Allura communicating with life wouldn’t do much from this distance especially with the loud rapids. Keith looked around. Where had Lance gone?

“I didn’t stop! Lance refuses to cross this river!” Allura shouted over the noise. Keith spotted Lance who was wandering away. Allura started running and Keith immediately darted towards him, knowing he’d catch up first.

“What are you doing!?” Keith asked.

“Finding another way.”

“What!?” Allura demanded from behind, catching up. “This is an easy thing, Lance. You just need the slow the water down. Or even better, you can walk on the water and get rid of the brambles or if you know ice you can freeze-“

“No.”  
“We can’t waste time-“

“We’ll just walk around,” Lance repeated, his voice beginning to waver. Keith slowed down. He stared back at the quickly moving water and then at Lance. His hands were beginning to shake. It couldn’t be-

“You can even swim-“

“No!” Lance turned around, fear written all over his voice. He looked ready to cry. His entire body shook and the color began to drain from his wings. A panicked look between Allura and Keith only to look down at the ground. Tears spilled down on the ground, soaking up into the dirt. His cries got masked by the rapids but Lance’s words were heard by the both of them.

“Don’t . . . don’t make me swim . . .” he begged.

A water fairy that was afraid to swim. Allura stood in confusion, staring at Lance. It was unheard of. What could have happened for Lance to refuse to even go into the water? Things began to click for Keith from the past year like how Lance couldn’t do complicated magic.

Keith held his hand out to Lance. Lance took a shaky breath, staring at the open palm.

“We’ll find another way around,” Keith said. Lance nodded, taking his hand and falling into his embrace, allowing himself to cry.

“Yes, Lance don’t worry. The map will surely find another way. It’s going to be okay.” Allura put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing his arm slowly in a comforting motion. She glanced at Keith who could only bite his lip in concern.

He wasn’t going to pry. Keith never did that to Lance. He couldn’t possibly imagine what kind of pain Lance was living with not be able to use his gift in a world where so many fairies used their gifts daily. Whether it was genetic, accidental, or fear-driven-Keith knew this was a blow for Lance.

He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to not use his own galra or fire gifts.

* * *

Keith steadied a fire at their makeshift camp for the night only to pause seeing Lance had stopped going through the snacks to stare at the fire. He noticed Keith’s uneasiness and puffed.

“You don’t need to be so uncomfortable. We were housemates for a year and you used your gifts all around me. I didn’t burst out crying each time. I can still do little things. Just not swimming . . . and advance stuff . . .” Lance explained. Keith gave a nervous, half-smile. Lance tossed Keith a wedge of wrapped cheese, bread roll, and apple.

“You like more of the natural food, right? There’s a lot of processed food here,” Lance motioned to a few bags of chips and crackers along with cans of sodas. “Allura must love junk food.”

Keith thanked Lance and unwrapped the wedge of cheese, taking a bite. He then paired it with a bite of the bread roll. Lance gave the fire fairy a dead-panned look.

“You have a knife and fire powers. You could have genuinely made a meal out of that,” Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes.

“I’m tired. Besides, that’s cheating. And it doesn’t taste as good.”

“I-what are you talking about!?”

“Okay. I once saw you create water in the kitchen, pour it in a cup, drink it and then toss in the sink, disgusted. You then got tap water.” Keith pointed out, taking a bite of the apple. Lance opened his mouth the object but shut it, knowing that was a moment that did happen. Keith snickered.

“Didn’t think you were paying attention,” Lance muttered, popping a chip in his mouth.

“I pay attention about a lot of stuff about you,” Keith said. “I know your pant size, shirt size, dress size, corset size-“

“Oh for the love of-“ Lance shoved Keith who broke out in a grin. Keith smiling was a bit contagious and Lance couldn’t help but smile back at him.

A clap of the hands and the two of them glanced to see Allura walking to them, rolling up the map. She seemed all snug in the sweater that was from the bag.

“Okay. I rerouted and we can still make the same time just a different path. We should get some rest,” Allura said, kneeling down. “The faster we get to the Witch the better.”

Lance nodded. She was right. The more information they had the better. Allura must be very anxious and if they arrived at the Witch, they would have clearer instruction versus what they heard from Coran.

“Oh,” Allura said, surprised. She pulled out two blankets, frowning. “I guess Coran only packed two . . .” She held them both out to Lance and Keith. “Please. You guys should take them. You have both been so kind and-“

Lance and Keith quickly began to protest.

“Allura you have had a rough past couple days. You at least deserve a blanket. No way are you handing them off to us-“ Lance commanded.

“-but then that leaves only one-“ Allura frowned. Keith shrugged, already situating himself onto the ground.

“Lance can take it. I’ll just be by the fire and I’m already pretty warm.”

“-but-“

“Allura,” Lance and Keith both simultaneously warned. She sheepishly took a blanket, mumbling a grateful thank you. Lance took the other. The fire flickered and Lance watched the ashes dance amongst the orange and yellow flames for seconds to what became minutes. Soon he could hear Allura’s steady breathing, signalizing she had started to go to sleep. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried she wasn’t going to be able to even fall asleep with all that had happened.

Lance held his arms, trying to focus. He felt uncomfortable. He always slept in a room, alone. Sleeping in the forest, with two other people around a campfire felt very uncomfortable for him. He was worried he’d wake them up. They deserved a good nights rest. He didn’t want to ruin that.

When the wood continued to dwindle and the fire was almost out, Lance decided it was time to step away.

Lance quietly got up, taking the blanket, stepping away.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, turning around

“Huh?” Lance jumped, spinning around. He thought Keith had fallen asleep when Allura did too. Keith only stared at the fidgeting fairy, waiting for an explanation. “Couldn’t sleep. Would try a little farther. Alone.”

“It’s probably better for us to stay in a group. For her safety-“ Keith motioned to Allura. “-and ours,” Keith gestured to himself and Lance.

Lance let a quiet groan knowing he was right. He hated it when Keith was right. Keith waited while Lance contemplated what to do. He slammed his foot a few times on the ground and trudged back. Lance laid down next to Keith, who was now wide-eyed in surprise.

“We’re sharing the blanket. I feel guilty you don’t have one-“ Lance explained, tossing the blanket over the two of them before Keith could say anything. “-and can you add more fire. It’s cold out here.”

“Uhm. Yeah,” Keith mumbled, relighting the fire.

Lance went back to staring at the fire, blanket covering him and Keith, focusing on the sounds of the forest.

* * *

Lance shifted, attempting to find a better position on the ground only for the specks of sunlight peeking throughout the forest to notify him it was early morning. He let a small yawn, wiggling his shoulder, surprised to find himself wanting to go back to sleep due to how warm he felt. He snuggled under the blanket, glancing to see an arm over him.

“Hm . . .” Lance said, lazily reaching for the arm. A tug and a familiar voice snapped. Lance jumped and Keith moved, waking up. The blanket fell down, revealing a mess of black hair.

“Ow! What are you-“ Keith pulled his hand away, shaking it. Their wings fluttered only to pause, realizing how close they had become while the slept. Legs intertwined, Keith’s arm had been over Lance’s chest until Lance had lifted it over, Lance had his other hand behind Keith’s back-presumingly playing with his hair or holding his head up while he slept. The realization had caused the two of them to turn violent shades of colors causing them to scramble away from each other.

Lance didn’t know how to address the situation or the hammering in his chest that he was feeling from just sleeping so close with his co-worker but thankfully he didn’t have to. Allura came to the rescue with a skip to her step. Keith looked around, getting up.

“W-where were you?” Keith prodded, trying to diminish the red flush from his cheeks. “You shouldn’t stray so far from us.”

“Relax. I just walked a bit to the stream to freshen up and then attempted to find some more food for today’s final leg of the journey before we get to the Witch. Look,” Allura reached into her pockets revealing some edible berries and mushrooms. “Keith can cook these.”

“Getting real tired of you guys using me like a furnace already,” Keith mumbled and Lance couldn’t help but let a snort out at this. The two of them shared a look at which Keith quickly glanced away. Lance could sense the heat come back to his neck. Dammit. Keith continued to talk, avoiding to look at Lance. “Look, you should have at least told us where you were going.”

Allura looked down at the food she had gathered, confused. She then glanced back at Keith.

“I don’t want to bother you two?”

That shut Keith up. Lance could see his wings actually start to seep out smoke. He stuttered for a moment only to stop, walking away from Allura and Lance to collect his thoughts. Allura shoved all the food she collected in one arm to hold out.

“We’re leaving in a few minutes,” she called out to Keith. The princess turned to Lance, who was kicking dirt around with the heel of his boots. “Sweet boy. Shy though isn’t he?”

* * *

Allura was attempting to lead again which had caused Keith to try to catch up with her. She kept trailing off pointing out parts of the forest with the ever revealing map and Keith had to keep flying and hopping over her to make sure she didn’t get hit by a rock or moving vine. Lance watched as Keith zipped around.

He had remembered when Keith arrived at Coran’s shop. Lance couldn’t help but be awe of his wings. They were so stunning and unique he recalled he had pricked himself with a needle the first time he laid eyes on them. The luminous wings were wispy and long, ending in frays as if Keith’s wings were dragged through fire. Throughout the wings, there were layers amongst layers of violets mixed with reds. Lance had seen fire fairies all over Altea but none of them had wings like Keith. His were unique.

Rather than dropping glitter or dust when showing pure emotion such as laughter like other fairies-black ash would trail behind. This was a common for fire fairies but when Keith did it, it seemed so pretty.

Lance had only witnessed Keith truly laugh a few times. His wings would flutter hard enough ashes would fill the room. It was a special type of violet, sparkling ash that illuminated him that made Keith’s smile shine twice as bright.

He wished Keith smiled more.

Lance stepped a bit faster. This wasn’t the time to let his thoughts wander. He stepped in line with Keith who brought Allura back.

“Do you know anything else about the Witch Allura?” Lance needed to get his mind off the fire fairy. His thoughts were still murky and kept bringing him back to how warm Keith felt-something he really shouldn’t be thinking.

“Not much . . . I know she was exiled due to trying to learn too many gifts but this is debatable. . .” Allura said, uneasy. “I’ve only heard so many rumors and much of the texts of her had been burned or destroyed from Zarkon’s orders or my own family's . . .”

“Strange your family would send you to her then?” Keith said, slowing down. “If they destroyed texts?” Allura responded with a nod.

“They are desperate, Keith. Zarkon should have never broken defenses and the Witch is known for doing things that only one other fairy has achieved.”

Allura didn’t say who the other fairy who achieved such things was but it was pretty clear it was Zarkon. He had pushed the limits of galra gifts. Lance didn’t know much about galra fairies for many cities and towns didn’t like them and their magic. This was mostly due to a bias created from Zarkon and the fairies who worked for him.

Lance had heard galra fairies were excellent fighters with a range of gifts involving stealth, speed, and strength but he never met one.

Allura rolled the map up motioning to rocky pillars and a circular, stone clearing, leading to a dark cave.

“Map ends here. This is it.”

“This?”

“Yes. Look. Same sigils that appeared when Coran opened the portal,” Allura pointed out. They began to head towards the cave entrance. Lance eyed some of the strange flora and moving fungi that must be used for questionable, experimental magic.

“What if we aren’t welcomed?”

Keith reached for his blade.

“Then we come prepared?”

A chuckle followed to that response and the three of them froze. A creaking sound whispered through the trees and Keith instinctively reached for his knife. A repeated, disapproving tut as a fairy with long white hair came from behind the trees. He held a basket and his wings were covered.

“Well if you come waving a knife around, you definitely won’t be welcomed,” the fairy joked. He smirked at Keith. He then gave a small bow to Allura. “Princess Allura? We’ve been waiting for you.”

Before the fairy could take a step, Lance and Keith stepped forward. Allura jumped up repeatedly, trying to eye the new fairy. The fairy blinked repeatedly, surprised at the caution from the two of them.

“-and you are?”

“Apologies. Lotor. The Witch doesn’t leave the cave. It’s protected by a shield where Zarkon can’t attack. I gather ingredients for her,” Lotor explained. He eyed Keith and Lance. “Are you royal guards . . .?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Keith glared at Lance for blowing what could have been an excellent cover for them. Allura pushed past the two of them.

“They have been assigned to protect me. This is Lance and this is Keith. Treat them with the same respect you would give me,” Allura explained. Lotor nodded. He then began to lead them into the cave knocking on specific parts of the walls-unlocking protection seals so they can walk in.

Lance had to do a double take. The inside was a complete reversal compared to the outside. The outside looked ancient and ruined filled with forest and moss while the inside was large and echoing with multiple corridors and rooms. Lights hung from the ceiling, giving quite a lot of light and so many shelves filled with books, scrolls, and texts in the current room they were in, that it was clear that the Witch was someone who devoted her life to the pursuit of magic.

“Welcome, Princess Allura. I hope your travels were safe.”

They turned to see a beautiful woman out from one of the hallways. She had purple hair that was greying due to old age and a sleeping cat sat on her shoulder. Her wings, although down, were a lovely shade of mauve with grey strewn at the tips. She seemed elegant but extremely tired.

“The Witch,” Allura gasped. The woman gave an earnest smile.

“They still call me that? You can call me by my Honevra.”

Allura trod carefully, worried she would overstep with her next words.

“Weren’t you married to Zarkon? There was a wedding.”

“Yes. I was.” An instant answer filled with spite and a poisonous bite on her tongue. “That man is not welcome in my home. He has done awful things to me and now you are in a similar but not exact situation my dear, the only difference is I once loved Zarkon.”

Honerva began to walk down a corridor. Carrying the basket full of ingredients, Lotor led the fairies to where Honevra was going-a living room with a full of plush chairs and a small fireplace. Honevra began pouring cups of tea while she continued to tell her past.

“At the time, I didn’t know Zarkon was using me to get an altea child. I thought he genuinely loved me. We wed and then it was revealed after my son was born what his intention was,” Honevra explained, pouring cups of tea. She then levitated them to each fairy. Lance cocked his head, trying to piece what gift that was. If she was an altea fairy then levitation wasn’t part of her forte . . . was it self taught?

“Son?” Keith mumbled and then looked to Lotor who was sipping his tea, calmly. An uneasiness enveloped Lance. There seemed to be some lies about Honevra’s banishment. Allura took a seat, eyes focused on Honevra with intensity.

“Is that why you were-“

“Yes. I tried to escape Zarkon’s reign, taking his heir-my son. Crime in his eyes,” Honevra turned to watch the fire. Lance got a better view of her wings. Scarred and bruised. Damaged. She had been hurt many times trying to run. Honevra walked away, examining the room.

“I tried numerous times. He was raising Lotor from birth to be power hungry-so far from what Altea stood for and he was draining my own gift for himself. He even attempted implementing galra gift in my own wings. I then started studying different ways to learn other gifts,” Honevra stared at her own hands. “It isn’t uncommon to gain more than one gift. Fairies can get it through genes, bonds, or even teach themselves more powers-it can just be straining if one isn't prepared . . .”

“What did you do . . .” Keith asked when Allura and Lance didn’t.

Clenched fists and dark eyes. Black magic surrounded Honevra’s hands along with her eyes growing dark. Lotor walked next to her putting his hand on her shoulder. She blinked a few times, taking steady breaths. Her eyes returning to normal.

“She did what she had to,” Lotor said. Honevra hung her head low, guilt overshadowing her. “Turned back on Zarkon and saved her son.”

“We on the run Lotor and even Altea hates us.”

“-but now they are helping us-“

“-only in exchange to help their princess!” Honevra held her hands out to Allura. “If we fail, Alfor and Melenor will tie rocks to our feet and throw us to the nearest ocean!”

“Then we won’t fail,” Lotor reassured. “You did nothing wrong, mother. He would have done worse . . .”

“Worse?” Lance then covered his mouth. He didn’t mean to interrupt but some things weren’t adding up in his eyes. What event finally caused Honevra to finally get Lotor and herself out? What did she do?

They looked to the other three fairies. Lotor unclasped the clip of the cloak covering his wings and then the creaking sound they heard in the woods was revealed to be attached to Lotor.

Fake, mechanical wings.

His stomach dropped. A hollow feeling as Lotor stretched them out. They didn’t shine. They didn’t glitter, they didn’t flicker or move naturally like real wings. They were manufactured.

“Zarkon ripped them off. My own father,” Lotor said, his voice unwavering. “My mother has been trying to create replacement ones but when the roots of our wings are destroyed it’s quite difficult and when we don’t have wings, we can’t fly nor perform magic-“

“Lotor-“ Honevra spoke, her voice wavering, ready to cry. Lotor gave a bittersweet smile.

“You should have seen it. She responded by scorching his. She was going for full damage but we had to run. He can’t fly at all-“

“Lotor please-“

“Mother it’s okay. I’m alright with not flying-“

“Fascinating.”

Lotor and Honevra stopped talking. Lance had stopped being shocked to see Allura walking to Lotor. Keith apparently had a similar reaction to Lance so he was now also watching Allura. She held her hand to Lotor’s wings but stopped.

“May I?”

“Uh . . .” Lotor paused, nervous glancing around the room. “Sure your majesty?”

“Please, call me Allura,” Allura insisted her hand going across the detailed silver and black wing, resembling clockwork. “Do you feel my hand?”

“No?”

“Incredible. I wonder if I can make something like this come to life. I’d be the first . . . I may not be able to make it feel but perhaps make it move . . .oh if we can talk to some engineering or tech fairies to collaborate. Do you mind-“

“What-oh!”

Allura stretched the wings out, eyeing the wingspan and muttering measurements. Keith sighed, rubbing his head. Lance sidestepped to Honevra who was watching in fascination.

“Sorry,” Lance said. He felt the need to apologize to for the princesses actions. He can’t imagine what Honevra and Lotor went through and now for three strangers to be in their home along a threat looming over them; Lance felt guilty he couldn’t do more.

To his surprise, a genuine smile from Honevra. He voice was full of mirth when she spoke to Lance.

“It’s so nice to see Lotor with more fairies around his age. He’s only known the Paladin for the past year since our escape but he’s been under going treatment.”

* * *

Keith’s focus switched from Lotor and Allura to Honevra and Lance at the notice of the Paladin. This was someone Coran mentioned to find.

“Paladin?”

Allura stepped away from Lotor at the remark of such a person and Lotor nodded.

“He helped my mother and I escape.”

“Poor soul. Took so much damage from Zarkon,” Honevra put her hand to her chest. “We couldn’t leave him there for him to do goodness knows what. We took him to fix the injuries . . .”

“Lot of destruction . . .” Lotor winced at the memories. “He’s been slowly recovering and remembering who he is but some parts of his childhood is still scrambled-”

Steps interrupted Lotor’s words and Honevra clasped her hands together.

“That must be him. Don’t be shy! We have company.”

A punch to the gut followed by tears spilling that Keith didn’t know he had been holding in for so long when he saw who had been the Paladin.

“Keith?” Shiro squinted, taking a hesitant step.

He was dreaming.

“Shiro?” Keith coughed out, mirroring the same, cautious, slow step.

Shiro laughed, his eyes sparkling and Keith ran into his arms, giving him a tight embrace, refusing to let go. Shiro did his best to grasp the shaking fire fairy whose wings refused to stop quivering from excitement.

“I thought I’d never see you again! When Zarkon attacked that training camp-I came to Altea-I searched for months-I didn’t-you-“ Keith couldn't form a coherent thought while he babbled into Shiro’s chest.

It came like a flood. Seeing Shiro. He had hoped, wished, and refused to give up. Shiro was someone so dear to Keith. Someone he cherished that the thought of Shiro being gone forever terrified him.

Shiro wiped the tears away from Keith’s eyes and Keith could see Shiro was struggling to also not cry.

“I’m here Keith. I’m alive.”

“How? Are you okay-how are you feeling?”

Another melodic laugh. He missed him. God he missed Shiro.

“Dazed. Confused. The brain is a bit foggy. A little nauseous,” Shiro said.

“Unfortunately-” Honevra sighed from the back. “-that may happen for a bit. When we discovered your friend we had to reconstruct a bit of him.”

Keith at that point had realized that Lance and Allura were silent during this reunion. He then noticed Shiro’s wings. Last Keith had seen Shiro’s wings, they were a gorgeous purple with shades of whites that would flash in the moonlight. It reminded Keith of galaxies and stars.

Now, Keith had noticed that while the roots and base of his wings were the same-he had now had his wings mixed with patches of pure black and specks of other shades of violet.

Galra wings. His altea wings were sewn and repaired with galra wings.

The repair-while a drastic change-was still beautiful in Keith’s eyes and now resembled a butterfly. He had a thousand questions already-wondering Shiro could fly, if he had new powers, how the wings looked in different lights-

But then Keith noticed it wasn’t the only new thing. A fresh scar on the nose, white hair, a prosthetic arm-

Not surprisingly his fae bond bled through his new prosthetic arm. Fae bonds did that. Even if one were to lose a body part, the bond would still stay and transfer on whatever replaced the part or just relocate to a closer area.

Shiro had been through hell when he was attacked.

He pulled away from Keith, giving a smile to Allura.

“I’ve met the princess before but you are . . .” Shiro turned to Lance. Lance awkwardly held his hand to Shiro.

“Right, sorry. I’m Lance.”

Shiro shook Lance’s hand. They paused and Keith wasn’t sure if he imagined it but they shared a quick look for a second but his worry disappeared when Lance pulled his hand away, rubbing his eyes, hard.

“Excuse me, I just been . . . I’ve been having this awful headache all day and the room feels really dizzy-“

“Oh Lance, we should get you to bed, a lot has happened-“ Allura said. Lance snorted.

“We should be saying that to you.”

“I’ll lead you two to some spare bedrooms. Mother?” Lotor looked to Honevra who was already ready to take them to separate quarters.

“Yes. Come this way. Shiro you and your friend must have a lot to catch up on . . .” Honevra smiled and she led them away.

Shiro took a seat by the fire and Keith did as well.

“It’s so good to see you, Shiro.”

“Wish it was under better circumstances. I heard things aren’t good. . .”

“Altea was attacked.”

Shiro frowned at Keith’s news. Keith eyed his wings. He then asked the dreaded question.

“How bad is it?”

“The way Honevra repaired me was combining wings from a dead soldier and mine. Zarkon was attempting to do me what he did to Lotor for trying to help them escape but Honevra intervened just in time . . .”

“Fucking Zarkon-“

The fireplace immediately started to ignite and Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s knee, instantly calming him down.

“-the point is my body is trying to assess that it now has a half galra gift and a half altea gift. It’s now accepting it which is good. The first few months it rejected the procedure but I still can’t fly. The wings move but they aren’t strong enough to carry me yet. I’m also having trouble doing more advance magic but I’m learning thanks to Lotor.”

“You didn’t deserve this-“

“It was my choice, Keith. I don’t regret helping them.”

“But-“

“Hey-hey- don’t worry. Besides-“ Shiro leaned in. “If you’re so worried then you can teach me some neat galra tricks.”

A smile and Keith kicked Shiro’s knee. Keith knew Shiro was putting on a bit of a show. He was an amazing altea fairy. Altea fairies had a huge range of magic-being versed in life and alchemy. Shiro was well known for the healing category and it was why he was accepted for the royal guard. He was well beyond his years in his gift. Keith could recall how much Shiro studied and trained to get into the royal guard and now for all of that to be gone . . .

It must have hurt.

“Stop doing that,” Shiro hummed.

“What?”

“You’re moping. Be happy. I thought I’d never get to see my best friend again.”

Keith was happy. He was happy and grateful and lucky that out of all people the Paladin was Shiro.

Plus he always had a little crush on Shiro in his teen years but when he met him-he immediately saw the fae bond on the right arm. Clear as day, a black, sleeping lioness surrounding by multicolored flora and stars and skies from different universes.

Keith had literally no chance. That tattoo was proof that Shiro was marked and bonded to someone else. Sure Shiro was a few years older than him and it was a bit strange to see someone in their teens already bonded but it wasn’t the “weirdest” thing. It just meant Shiro had found someone he loved and that person loved them.

Fae bonds were tricky like that. Given, Keith never seen Shiro’s fae bond move, which meant his bond was never near him, but a bond was a bond. This person had to be special in order for this bond to even exist.

Shiro himself was pretty special.

So Keith let that crush stay a crush. He allowed his eyes to wander to other people. Hell, a few times during work, he even found himself jokingly questioning some times if he should ask out Lance or another one of the good looking fairies in the city. There was plenty of other fairies and Keith was satisfied that Shiro was okay.

* * *

“You okay?” Allura questioned at the doorway. Lance fluffed his pillows, nodding.

“Just burnt out. Sorry, I shouldn’t complain. You must be-“

“Lance. You and Keith didn’t expect any of this to happen. None of us did. You have every right to feel tired,” Allura reassured. “You’re so far away from home-“

“Altea isn’t my home,” Lance quickly corrected.

“Oh?”

Lance took a seat on the small bed. He stared at the floor.

“Used to live by the sea. With my family. Decided to try the city.”

“ . . . how’s that working out?”

“It’s okay . . .”

“Okay,” Allura nodded, not prodding any further. “Get some rest, Lance. You deserve some. It’s been a long day.”

With those words, Allura left Lance, quietly shutting the door. He took a slow breath and pulled the covers up, shifting into the bed. He hoped he’d be able to fall asleep quick.

* * *

**_“Someone help my child! Please!”_ **

**_What’s happening!?”_ **

**_“He’s drowning! Please!!!!”_ **

**_“What!? He’s a water fairy!”_ **

**_“Lance! Swim!”_ **

**_“He hasn’t learned his gift yet! Please! Please! Anyone-someone-any-“_ **

**_“No! Takashi-don’t-“_ **

* * *

Lance sat up, drenched in sweat, shaking, and face soaked with his own tears. He brought his knees to his chest, attempting to calm himself down from the repeating childhood dream. As his breathing slowed down, he laid back down, still hugging himself.

“Takashi,” Lance mumbled. Gripping himself even tighter, his hands traced his back, wondering if he’d ever find the boy he got bonded to.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes now we can get to actual progression! Claps hands! 
> 
> (pst reviews motivate me im a tired goil)
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has already favored and kudos drama and fluff to come now that sheewo is hereee


	3. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy

* * *

Shiro should be excited that had now met more fairies after a year of just living with Honevra and Lotor. While Shiro was forever grateful of what the witch and her son have done for him, there were moments where he found himself bored to wit's end of hearing the same conversation at meals of different types of fairies magic and what type of trials they can run over the next few days. Shiro also felt a bit anxious sometimes for he, along with Honevra, weren’t truly allowed to leave the cave that much for safety reasons.

Honevra and Lotor had brought him out a few times in the dead of night, still in the perimeter of the sigils and seals to see if he could fly. After each failed attempted, Shiro was rushed inside. Lotor was the only one to go farther in order to get things they needed, and even then he never went far nor to the same place so he wouldn’t cause suspicion to his cloaked wings.

So Shiro should be excited at breakfast, with Allura, Keith, and Lance who were actually quite a breath of fresh air. Keith and Lance were making banter of whether Honevra’s magically created food tasted better than a real home-cooked meal. Honevra was casually throwing in facts about the nutritional benefits of using magic in food. Allura was discovering that Lotor actually looked into working for the royal guard but Zarkon disapproved so they were talking about that.

It was a completely different scene seeing the loud breakfast. He should be taking part in the conversation but Shiro’s mind was a jumbled mess.

Over the months, he was regaining his memories. Lotor had been at his side, monitoring his progress. The fairy had even joked at how lucky he was only losing memories of his past. Shiro agreed at that. He didn’t have to relearn how to walk or eat. He was grateful. Besides relearning how to fly and use his new arm, the memory was just something that would take patience.

It seemed to be working from the newest memories to oldest. He could recall how Zarkon attacked, Honevra and Lotor’s rescuing him, and training for the royal guard.

He then remembered Keith.

Which caused Shiro to question the forming tattoo on his own arm.

Lotor was fascinated by it during his treatment. He commented on he never saw a fae bond in person. Through Lotor’s explanation, Shiro learned apparently he was bonded for life with another fairy. He had loved someone enough to make a bond for life. Shiro found himself staring at the sleeping, black lioness for many nights. The beautiful flowers-dragon snaps, dandelions, lilies, and so forth-cushioning the creature as nebulas from other worlds surrounded her. The mark stayed still but Lotor explained when Shiro was reunited with his bond, the tattoo should move.

Shiro became a bit nervous about this. What if something happened to the person he was bonded to? Lotor explained to him bonded tattoos become grey if his match were to die and the other part of the tattoo was to be transferred to him.

Okay . . . what if he never met his bonded person? Shiro had asked that question and he had recollected Lotor looking uneasy. Honevra then passed and said something terrifying.

“You will experience discomfort.”

“I’m sorry?” Shiro asked. He looked to Lotor for confirmation who only turned away. Honevra was rummaging through a cabinet but continued to talk.

“It’s likely you made the bond when a while ago so you can tolerate lasting without seeing you bond for months, even years-where is that crystal . . . ?-but eventually, if a fae bond doesn’t at least have some emotional contact, it hurts both parties,”

Honevra stops looking to look at Shiro. “Both of your tolerances must be incredible, I’m assuming, but after we help you with your wings, if you would desire, we can help you find your bond. Not just for your sake, but for whomever you are bonded to Shiro.”

Shiro looked down to his arm.

“You’ll have to meet them someday . . .” Honevra muttered, going back to scourging.

“How will I know who I’ve bonded to-besides the tattoo?” Shiro asked. Lotor tapped his chin.

“Well, sometimes the tattoos may not move because people can be shy or dense or maybe some miscommunication may have gone through. Other ways to know is many times bonds are formed due to a deep friendship that blossoms into a love so look for that. Of course, we are sure since your memories are coming back, who you bonded to will trace back in your mind,“ Lotor said, trying to give Shiro a comforting, reassuring grin.

“Lotor is correct. Bonds can be a mess but they always go through. Once Alfor’s bond to Melenor stopped moving for three weeks because she thought he called her heavy. Miscommunication on Alfor but they made up the bond continued to move again. It’s an archaic-sometimes faulty-system but it’s romantic for many still who choose to share powers and want the symbolism,” Honevra said, trying not to smile at the memory. Shiro’s head snapped up.

“The king and queen have fae bonds?”

“Yes. They got them when they discovered they were having a daughter. Alfor has one on his left shoulder and Melenor has one on her right-aha!” Honevra snatched a large, sickly looking crystal that was dripping in goo. Lotor and Shiro gagged at the sight of how unsightly it looked. Honevra seemed unfazed. “They have shooting stars that switch back forth resembling fireworks. Very pretty.”

“Oh . . . “ Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Switch . . .?”

“Your mark should mirror and when they move, it will be able to travel to your bond when fae bond is close. So-“ Lotor moved his wrist around to Shiro’s arm. “-you have that black lioness. That means your fae bond has a lioness as well. Once met, your lioness will be able to travel onto their body and back, vice versa.“

A pat on the shoulder from Lotor, in another attempt to say that it’s going to be okay but now at the table, Shiro’s mind was thinking about how he had thought about Keith a few months back after learning about bonds.

He had believed for certain Keith was his bond. Memories of the fire/galra fairy entered his mind and god-being able to see Keith’s face for the first time in his memory for a second time was something. He was cute and although it was just Shiro’s own memory, he recalled how pretty his laugh was.

Each new memory had made Shiro's heart race.

How Keith introduced him to his parents. How they raced constantly outside cities and joked playfully with each other. How each time Shiro teased him about trying to learn too much, Keith brushed a strand of his own hair behind his ear, turning away and mumbling a ‘shut up’ causing Shiro’s chest to thump over and over at the sight of seeing the hidden flush.

Shiro was certain Keith was his fae bond by his own memories but then one-day Honevra was working and she triggered a memory. A slam when one of her tests went wrong and exasperated sigh.

“Come on!”  
  
Shiro dropped the weight he was using to practice lifting with his new arm, startling Lotor and Honevra.

_“Come on!”_

_“No,” Shiro backed up, smiling._

_“Who are you bonded to_. . _.? Who bagged the famous Takashi Shirogane?” Keith nudged Shiro’s chest, flying onto a cobblestone wall and walking next to Shiro. Shiro put his hands in his pockets._

_“It’s not that important.”_

_“It’s a fae bond, Shiro. It’s pretty important.”_

“Shiro are you alright!?” Honevra was fretting over him and her cat was circling around Shiro, who was in shock. Lotor picked up the weight, checking to see if Shiro hit his foot.

“It’s not him . . .” Shiro whispered, appalled. With those words, Honevra understood. Her eyes softened.

“It’s going to be okay Shiro. You’re going to be okay.”

Honevra was right.

Shiro was okay. He got better. More time went by and more memories came back. He had a family. His parents were travelers-both altea fairies studying for the king and queen so he was raised by his grandparents who lived by the sea. By Shiro’s calculations, he had gotten his memories down to preteens. He was starting to get memories of what it was like to learn more complicated magic and moving to Altea which is nice and all but yet throughout all that-

-he still had his bond mark locked in his past memories.

He would tell Lotor and Honevra the progress of this. They both found each memory fascinating. It meant it was most likely that Shiro was bonded at a young age. Childhood love.

A rarity.

To which Shiro currently wanted to grab Keith’s knife and stab himself in his own heart.

Childhood love!? Of course! Give him-the guy who is trying to recover his memories-the task of attempting to find someone he fell in love with when he was a child! That is easy!

The fae bond was still in color which meant mate was somewhere out there, safe, but Shiro was losing hope a little more with each day. Even if his memories came back of who he was bonded to-would they want someone like him?

Lance gave a laugh to something sarcastic comment Keith made. Shiro didn’t catch it but couldn’t help but smile.

He didn’t get to talk much to whomever this water fairy was due to how he was feeling last night but Shiro was happy he was looking much chipper today.

Shiro glanced down at his hand. His prosthetic still felt a bit strange. When he grasped Lance’s hand, it felt like a jolt of electricity ran throughout his entire body straight to his heart. He didn’t want to stop staring at Lance nor let go. Shiro didn’t know why that happened but then again-it was a new arm created by Honevra, the exiled witch fairy. Probably just needed some tweaks.

Shiro had to admit that Lance was quite a cute fairy though. He wondered if he was dating Keith. Last he remembered Keith was such a loner, he rarely let anyone near him yet Keith seemed quite protective of Lance right now.

He could understand why Keith was here with Allura. He was assigned to escort the princess and maybe Lance was in the same boat but Keith was shoulder to shoulder with Lance along with Keith making sure the water fairy drank enough liquids, who kept protesting.

Shiro couldn’t help but wonder. The acted like they were together.

“Shiro, you hardly touched your food,” Honevra frowned. “I can make you something else.”

“Ah no!” Shiro dropped his fork. He didn’t want to be too much trouble. “I just wasn’t really focusing on eating I-“

Shiro’s mind decided to go blank for that moment and he mentally kicked himself. Wonderful Takashi. Whole table staring at you. Think. Excuse. Shiro’s eyes landed on Allura and the lightbulb in his head lit up. “-what exactly is the plan here? I mean the seal isn’t strong enough to hide all of us here forever and Zarkon will only get angrier . . .”

Honevra begins to dab her face with a napkin. She took a stand and with an extravagant swoop of the hand, the entire table was cleared of food and the place settings. Lance made a little disappointed sound, signalizing he wasn’t finished eating. Shiro’s heartstrings tugged at the noise.

“Please come with me,” Honevra said, clapping her hands and all the lights in the cave went to her hand, creating a bright, purple flame in which she held in her palm. The fairies got up, following her. Their own wings gave off their own lights, illuminating where she was leading them-downstairs.

Shiro had been all over Honevra’s makeshift home but never even knew there was a lower level. He watched, curious, as Honevra tapped specific stones with each step she made, allowing them to go deeper underground.

“This is crazy . . .” Lance breathed. A hush from Keith and Allura.

Honevra stopped walking. Lotor held his arm out, signalizing for them all to stop and give his mother space. She held the arising flame up and threw it out. It landed in various holders, giving enough light for the fairies to see what was in the small, underground room covered wall to wall with decaying rock and wilting vines.

A pedestal.

“Lotor,” Honevra stepped away. Lotor stepped forward and Honevra turned away. Shiro watched as Lotor began to twist and turn segments on the pedestal. A realization hit him when he saw Honevra refused to look at how Honevra watched Lotor watched him do the combination.

Honevra created the code for the basement.

Lotor created the code for the pedestal.

In case either of them ever turned on each other.

“-in case of Zarkon . . .” Keith mumbled just loud enough for Shiro to hear. Shiro snapped back to see Keith watching Lotor moving his hands quickly enough so none of the new fairies could catch the combination. It must have been difficult for the mother and son to think such a thing could happen to each other but they were prepared.

Prepared to protect their only family in case Zarkon ever tried to pull another stunt like that again.

Prepared to protect whatever was in that pedestal.

A loud click and Lotor stepped back.

“Mother, you can look now.”

“Thank you Lotor,” Honevra turned while the pedestal began to open up. She circled it. “Over time, worlds, and universes-there was a weapon. A symbol of peace. Voltron. There are different versions of the weapon in each creation and we need to summon it to stop Zarkon.”

“How?” Keith asked.

The pedestal stopped and Honevra gently reached in, pulling out a small, circular amulet encrusted in gold. Five gems were on it that was surprisingly dim and covered in dust laid in the middle. Honevra tapped the amulet.

“With this. I created this amulet to find five fairies worthy enough to trigger Voltron’s power. When a fairy is worthy enough, it lights up and all the fairy has to do is just use their power on it once. When you collect five powers, then the weapon to defeat Zarkon should be created.”

“What types of fairies?” Shiro questioned. There were so many types and depending on what types, it could be a while until they could get the amulet to light up. Honevra flipped the amulet back and forth, her lips pursed.

“Rock, flora, life-“ Honevra listed in a drawl. She then snatched Keith by his shirt collar and Lance by his top. They both began to protest loudly while Allura yelped, demanding what Honevra was doing. “-water, and fire.”

Honevra held the amulet between Keith and Lance. Instantly, two gems lit up. A sapphire and a ruby. Honevra let go of the two fairies who gawked at the flickering gems. She batted her hand.

“Go on. Do a petty trick. Anything will do-“

“-are you sure? What if it just thinks we-“ Lance began to babble but Keith snatched the amulet and snapped his fingers, triggering a small flame. He then held it over the ruby, careful and cautious.

Shiro held his breath watching how careful Keith was with the priceless possession. Keith shot the flame on the ruby and it burst into flames, engulfing the entire room in a burst of flashes of various colors. Shiro expected to feel pain being surrounded by flares and fire but . . . it didn’t hurt.

He looked around seeing flames created by phoenixes and the floor filled with lava and different creations of fire and smoke overwhelm the room. Then in an instant, it went back into the amulet.

As if nothing happened. Keith squinted at the little charm.

“You guys . . you guys saw that right . . .?”

“Yes!”

Allura and Lance shouted who were hugging each other in the back against a wall, clearly horrified that the room was filled with fire. Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle. Keith burst out laughing while Honevra walked over.

“It shows how far your powers can go. True potential. That’s why it chose you. Voltron,” Honevra said with a warm smile. Keith looked down at the amulet. He was trying to not to smile. Shiro could only beam. He knew Keith had this much potential and know there was proof.

Honevra whipped around, taking the valuable trinket from Keith. She gestured at Lance.

“Now it’s your turn.”

The color drained from Lance’s face. He quickly looked to Allura and Keith who shared uneasy looks as well.

“Actually Honevra does Lance need to-“ Allura started.

“Yes Lance needs to,” Honevra interrupted. “It chose him and if he doesn’t accept then the weapon can’t be summoned and-“

Shiro watched Lance while Honevra continued to rant. His breathing got faster and faster and he was starting to tear up. Shiro couldn’t watch this. He walked up to Honevra.

“Give us some space.”

“Shiro-“

“Just . . . empty out the room. I’ll talk to him.“

Honevra hesitated but with a nod of trust and understanding, she did just that. They walked up the stairs, leaving a panicking Lance who didn’t notice that everyone but Shiro left. He took a seat down, letting Lance walk back and forth.

After a few minutes, Shiro finally spoke up.

“You got something with water don’t you?”

“What!?” Lance jumped up, his wings stilling. “I-wha-how-“

“After what we just saw with Keith, any water fairy would jump at the chance to see their potential especially if they knew they could be that strong but . . .” Shiro trailed off. Lance scoffed repeatedly.

“I don’t have a problem with water,” he said, his voice getting really high. Shiro crossed his arms.

“Really? So being surrounded by water doesn’t dread you with fear?”

“No!”

“Okay. Honev-“ Shiro stood up only to get tackled by the surprisingly quick water fairy. Shiro would gasp if Lance didn’t have his hand over his mouth while he frantically talked, his wings moving as fast his mouth.

“Fine! I can’t swim! I’m terrified! Happy! I can’t do complicated magic! Don’t tell Honevra! Please!” Lance let out a scared laugh, still straddling Shiro. “I mean go figure! Voltron gets a broken fairy! A fairy who doesn’t even like to go into the ocean! I mean- come on-!”

Shiro attempted to speak but this guy had a death grip on his mouth and was still talking. He coughed, trying to move his arms but Lance was using his other free hand to pin Shiro’s hands over his head.

Shiro debated just throwing Lance off but this water fairy seemed to be going through some identity crisis right now and tossing him across the room would probably make Honevra go mental.

“-I mean is it my fault?! I don’t know! I get it! I’m a coward but it isn’t my fault that a dumb ass amulet decided to put me-“

Shiro could feel himself heat up. Having this guy right on top of him couldn't be good for his mental health. Especially with how jittery and jumpy Lance-it just wasn't helping.

Another attempt at trying to speak fell on Lance being stuck in his own world.

“Woah. Lance. What the fuck?”

Lance stopped talking to look up. He then assessed how the situation looked. Embarrassment with a blush that was spreading from his ears to his nose, Lance now got the picture. He quickly released his hands.

“Oh no! Shiro! I’m so sorry I panicked! Keith I-“

Keith stepped down from the stairs, walking past Shiro. He smirked.

“Having fun?”

“Ha ha,” Shiro responded but Lance turned a brighter shade of red, realizing he was still in riding Shiro’s lap.

Not that Shiro wanted to complain. Sadly this was the most action he got in a long, long, long time but-

-this wasn't the time.

Lance got up, profusely apologizing. Shiro explained how he shouldn’t fret too much. Shiro pointed upstairs.

“She’s getting antsy isn’t she?” he asked, referring to Honevra.

“Yeah. Hence me checking up-“ Keith extended his arms out. He then put one on his hip. A wicked smirk. “Wonder what would have happened if I didn’t.”

Lance waved his hands around in frantic motions, how wings still refusing to calm down.

“It’s not like that Keith!”

Shiro and Keith laughed at how easy Lance got embarrassed but the back of Shiro's mind was screaming at how when Lance grabbed his wrist paired with being on top of him, the same electricity that ran through him yesterday just did now.

He really should question Honevra and Lotor if something is going on with his arm . . .

Keith’s laughter disappeared. He then held out the amulet.

“Swiped it from Honevra. You don’t need a big audience for it, Lance. If you want even we can leave the room,” Keith explained, holding the amulet it out for Lance. Lance slowly took it and before the two of them could leave, he quickly grabbed their arms. They turned around. Avoiding their eyes, Lance quietly spoke.

“It may help . . . to a few people here in case, I panic . . .”

“Okay,” Keith said. Shiro rubbed Lance’s shoulder.

“Remember, it’s not real. None of the water you’re about to feel is real.”

“Plus, we’ll be here right next to you,” Keith added.

Lance swallowed, shutting his eyes. He held the amulet close to his chest, taking a seat to the ground. Keith and Shiro followed suit. Lance held the golden charm in front of him, starring at the sapphire in front of him. With his free hand, Lance began to form droplets of water. Shiro and Keith watched transfixed because the droplets of water slowly turned into something.

Two mermaids.

“It helps if it’s something I've seen before. . . “ Lance mumbled watching the dancing mermaids. Shiro watched the moving mermaids. Keith narrowed his eyes.

“Mermaids don’t exist,” Keith said, confused. “At least not anymore. . .” Shiro couldn’t help but snort. 

“Yeah but fairies do. They’re just hiding Keith-“

Lance didn’t acknowledge either their comments as the water-created mermaids danced in his hands. Still, with closed eyes, he spoke.

“I never saw mermaids. My parents’ bond marks are mermaids.”

Keith quickly shared a surprised peek with Shiro. Lance was using a comfort from his past to attempt to do his part for triggering the water fairy’s role for Voltron. The two of them watched as Lance’s breathing got a little more shallow with each move the mermaids got closer to the amulet.

Keith and Shiro apparently thought the same thing for they both put a hand on Lance’s knee who jumped a little but relaxed quickly to the touch. He opened his eyes and watched the dance end, falling into the amulet.

Water immediately filled the room and Lance attempted to stand up to run but Keith and Shiro grasped his hands. They instructed him to breathe, showing him it was a mirage.

After seeing the water wasn’t real, Lance could see the liquid he was surrounded was from all over the world-from the largest oceans to the smallest ponds. Animals and fish that spent their lives in water kept passing by, making Lance question if this meant he would be able to learn to speak to them. Different creations from water kept coming into view to where it was visible that soon he’d be able to use his gift as a tool to attack enemies and shield loved ones.

A gust of cold enveloped him, surrounding them in snow and frost. Lance could even learn ice based gifts if he learned to fight his fear. With that final epiphany, the water drained around them and back into the amulet. Lance stared at the glowing sapphire which now shimmered as bright as ruby.

Keith and Shiro let out a small holler, startling Lance. He clutched the amulet close to his chest.

“You did it!” Keith exclaimed, giving Lance a genuine smile. It was infectious at how happy the two of them were. They already found two out of five of the fairies for Voltron and summoned their powers. 

“I-“ Lance stared at the amulet. “Thank you.”

Lance pulled Keith and Shiro in a hug, surprising them both. Shiro was worried about how bright his face would be, but when he saw how Keith looked, he calmed down.

Keith then gave Shiro a concerned look.

“Shiro . . . the amulet . . .”

“Hm?”

Shiro pulled back. Lance held the charm up to Shiro and it was revealed that a black opal was shining to him.

Life fairy.

“Of course. Life-altea!” Lance said, excited. “Well, this will be easy! Now all we got to do is the same thing and just-“

Lance frowned when the light flickered on and off, refusing to do the same thing it did for himself and Keith. Keith leaned down, staring at the black opal.

“The other gems didn’t do that . . .”

“That’s because the life gem can only be unlocked at the end.”

Lance, Shiro, and Keith stopped what they were doing to see Honevra had returned with Lotor and Allura. Her face was distraught.

“I’m sorry Shiro. I thought Allura would be the bearer of that gem . . .”

“What does that mean?” Keith stood up, immediately getting defensive. “Why are you sorry?!”

“You summon the weapon when you all attack Zarkon back at Allura's home and since you only get one chance, it puts Shiro at high risk.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shewooo nooo babyy (dont worry happy ending) (I don't like sad endings)


	4. Greedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay >/////<
> 
> (light nsfw? idk the levels of nsfw)

* * *

Shiro sank down into the hot, bubbling waters. After the news, Honevra had told them she would start preparing a plan for them so they could travel to find a rock and flora fairy. Along with this, she would find a way to accommodate Shiro for his magic was not strong enough to do the type of trek Lance, Allura, and Keith had been doing. Shiro had tried to reassure Honevra that he could do it but she seemed hesitant, already making calculations in her head.p

Lotor had dragged Shiro back saying he should try not to be so tense. Relax. Worrying wasn’t good for him. So Shiro went down to the indoor hot springs.

Yes, indoor hot springs. A creation that took Honevra days to make. It was during the first month of Shiro’s stay. Both Lotor and himself’s backs have been extremely damaged due to Zarkon. Altea healing magic could only go so far. They would need heat, calmness, and so many steps to actually improve them so they feel less distress. There was no way Honevra could get medicine let alone create it without many trials and errors . . .

There was already a spring in the cavern. Honevra took advantage of that. Making water, controlling fire and heating things up-basic magic for her with how many gifts she started to put under her belt. Then she physically started plan out the room and with a little fairy rock and light gifts, Honevra managed to create a working indoor spring.

She then mixed a balm for Shiro’s wings allowing him to sit in the water. A balm all fairies (except water-the lucky folks) had to apply if they planned to be in the water for longer than a simple shower or drizzle. It was only intended for things like a soak or perhaps a very quick swim. It could never work if Shiro wanted to jump straight into an ocean. He would drown, surely.

The balm was a good protective seal though for fairies. All of them knew how to make it and even adapted different ingredients of scents for their wings. Shiro was particularly fond of lavender and mint. Calming scents for him.

“Hey.”

The bubbling water sloshed around as Shiro moved to see who was coming in. Keith followed by a curious Lance. The fire fairy grabbed the balm off of the tiles by Shiro’s shoulder and sniffed it. He shrugged.

“Prefer cinnamon and cherry but this will do,“ Keith said as he started applying the protective mixture on his wings. Shiro rolled his eyes at such basic scents for a fire fairy.

“You would.“

“What’s that suppose to be mean?”

A snap of the jar and Keith dropped the little container. It made a clattering sound, startling Lance who finally looked away from all the hanging mushroom lights and amethysts near the large hot spring pool to see Keith stripping down. Lance started stammering, covering his eyes.

“I didn’t think-“

Keith stopped at tight, black boxer briefs. He huffed. Shiro turned around, bringing up his arms into the ground and relaxing his chin on his fae bond mark.

“Lance, when Honevra said “Shiro is at the springs” and I said “Let’s join him” what do you think I meant?”

“I didn’t think you meant literally!” Lance said, eyes still masked while he pointed to Keith’s crotch.

“Well I did,” Keith responded back, pulling down his underwear and kicking it to the side. Shiro bit back his lip, _extremely_ grateful Keith came down and decided to make this little relaxation session for Shiro much more interesting.

“I bet Shiro’s not even clothed under all those bubbles!” Keith said, stepping into the springs.

Keith was absolutely right.

Lance only opened his mouth, making noises of shock, trying to assess the situation. When he looked at Shiro in hopes for Shiro to act like an adult, the altea fairy could only stretch out his arms and give a yawn.

“We’re all guys here Lance,” he then shot Lance a soft look. “You don’t have to get in. You pushed yourself enough today.”

Lance rubbed his arm, instinctively looking to the floor. One of his feet began to dig into the ground, embarrassed. Keith moved closer to Shiro, steading onto his prosthetic. He pulled back his arm, not knowing if he could do that yet but Shiro responded with a nod and Keith placed his hand back.

Shiro knew Keith wasn’t the strongest swimmer and although this was just a hot spring and the highest it was probably only seven feet deep, fire fairies tended to air on on caution’s side when enveloped in water. When Keith steadied himself on Shiro, he focused on Lance.

“You did amazing today and no one is pushing you to get in. You can just hang out or if you’re tired go back up-“

“No, I-” Lance stopped himself, reaching for his wings. Shiro narrowed his eyes confused. That didn’t make sense at all. He didn’t need anything to protect his wings. He was a water fairy. Shiro saw that ridiculous amulet prove it earlier.

Keith, on the other hand, seemed to understand exactly what that meant.

“We won’t look. We’ll shut our eyes and turn when you get in,” Keith suggested. “Then we can be face to face with each other?”

Lance contemplated Keith’s proposition. A small “okay” escaped his lips paired with a gracious smile. Shiro felt ready to explode seeing that hidden, grateful grin. With a side glance to Keith, Shiro could see that Keith also looked like his heart had melted.

Keith then slipped but Shiro quickly pulled him up, causing the two of them to laugh nervously from being held so close together in the hot water. Keith ran his hands through his locks. “We’ll look away now Lance. You tell us when?”

“Okay.”

They averted their gaze. “Still need me to steady you?” Shiro asked, voice low. Keith chewed his lip.

“Wouldn’t hurt . . .”

A playfully, teasing smirk from Keith and Shiro was sure this pool was where he would experience either death or heaven. Perhaps both. He had to move his mind to a different subject before his brain assessed again how close he was to his friend and how built Keith had gotten when he was gone.

“Why can’t we look?”

A shrug of the shoulder from Keith.

“Something with his back . . . I don’t know but he freaks out anytime someone touches it. I’ve never seen but I don’t push it,” Keith whispered. “I think it’s a past injury or scar . . .”

Oh. That would make sense. The sensitivity. Shiro wondered if whatever happened with Lance’s back had something to do with why he was afraid of water. The dots were there but Shiro wasn’t sure if he had the right strings to connect them. He didn’t want to immediately assume but with such a touchy subject, Shiro could see why Keith didn’t really probe Lance about it.

Some quiet splashing of the water and a little gasp.

“Do you need help?” Shiro asked.

“N-no! It’s just-very warm and been a long time since I’ve been in a large body of water-“

“It’s only a hot spring,” Keith said, surprised Lance thought this was big. “It won’t hurt you.”

Uncertain and nervous laughter from Lance while he hesitantly stepped in.

“Right . . . right. you’re right. I’m being silly . . .”

Slow wades by Keith and Shiro, signalizing Lance was moving around, taking his time.

“You’re not being silly. It’s okay to be afraid,” Shiro said. “Fear is something that runs through all of us.”

“It’s irrational not be afraid of something,” Keith mumbled, putting another hand on Shiro’s shoulder-giving him extra signal he was about to fall. Shiro grabbed his back, causing Keith to throw out a surprised yelp.

“Little too low Shiro!” Keith gasped out, burying his face into Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro pulled his hands back in shame, releasing Keith who screamed in protest.

A large splash and Keith fell in. Lance turned while Shiro tried to find the fairy (not much of a challenge due to how bright his wings were) Keith jolted up from the water, sputtering and laughing so hard, Shiro was sure he’d cough out a lung. Lance had made his way over, worried.

“Is he alright?!”

“Yeah he’s-“

Shiro’s throat went dry and Keith stopped laughing while Lance fretted around him, worried that the fall might of hurt Keith.

Lance's back.

Was visible.

It wasn’t a scar.

It was a blue lioness sleeping in forested lands with pools of water and sunsets of various colors around it.

A fae bond that mirrored the one on Shiro's arm.

“What?” Lance stepped away. “You guys are looking at me like a grew extra wings . . .”

Shiro could feel the room spinning.

It was _Lance_.

“L-Lance?” Keith put up his hands and slowly approached him. “When’s the last time you saw your back?”

Lance’s wings dropped. He backed up, clutching his arms.

“You saw it. Oh no . . . no . . . you saw it.”

“Answer the question, Lance, please-“ Keith said, trying again. Still trying move away, Lance started talking quickly.  
  
“When I was a kid-I don’t look at it-it wasn’t fair to him to be bonded out of circumstance-“ Lance continued to ramble, already begging to tear up. “-I mean a bond is supposed to be out of love and sure we were friends but kids don't- I mean-Takashi didn’t deserve that-“

Lance was already swimming the best he could through the spring, wiping his eyes. His wings were shaking. Lance could only be described as frantic and flustered.

* * *

“I’m sorry. This doesn’t concern you two-“

“I’m Takashi,” Shiro said, right when Lance passed him. Keith inhaled, waiting to see what Lance would do. A pause.

“No . . .then the . . .it would move-“

“You just said you don’t even look at it!” Keith exclaimed, frustrated at Lance. “All this time I’ve been tip-toeing around your back at work cause I thought it was something god awful but it was a fae bond!?“  
  
Keith flapped his wings the best he could against the fervant bubbles and before Lance knew what was coming, he pinned the water fairy against the inner tiles and smooth amethyst rocks.

“Do you know what I would do if I had the chance to be bo-“

Keith caught his words and Lance searched the fire fairy’s dark purple eyes. Quick, heavy breathing from the two of them. Both chest to chest in the water. A move of the legs and Lance realized-

Oh, that was his dick against Keith’s.

Lance wanted to evacuate or disappear; really anything was not the time to get hard. Now was not the time to get a hard-on. He wasn't sure how Keith or Shiro would react if-

Keith released, but grabbed his wrist, dragging him.

“Watch-“ Keith said, still tightly holding Lance's wrist.

“What are you-"

Keith spun Lance around moving his back next to Shiro. He then grabbed Shiro’s arm, a little too quickly, causing Keith to quickly apologize. When arranged correctly Shiro gasped.

Lance didn’t know why but he started to understand when the black lioness walked off Shiro and eventually disappeared.

“Where did it go?” Lance waited, fascinated.

“It’s on you dip shit! Look!” Keith motioned for Shiro’s arm who now had Lance’s blue lioness. She was admiring her new surroundings. Shiro held his arm close his chest and it hit Lance then.

It was Shiro.

It was Shiro.

It was _Shiro_.

Shiro was his fae bond.

Keith began to move through the pool, breaking the gaze from Shiro and Lance.

“Where are you going?” Shiro asked. Keith paused, about to get out.

“Are you . . .” Keith turned around gesturing to the of both of them. “You guys probably have a lot to talk about. All that lovey-dovey stuff and I should give you space . . .”

“Why?”

Lance wasn’t sure what the hell Shiro’s game plan was but he was liking it. Especially since Keith was looking perplexed and in the dark. Lance loved it when Keith had no idea what was going on.

“Why? You guys are bonded?” Keith said, slowly.

“So?”

“So!?”

Shiro shrugged pointing to Lance.

“I don’t remember bonding to Lance.”

Lance snorted and Shiro smiled.

“It was an unfortunate incident. Cute but out of circumstance,” Lance attempted to explain. “To be honest it’s made the dating scene very hard.”

“Oh. I bet. I apologize Lance.”

Lance couldn’t believe he had been crying a few moments earlier. Lance put a hand to his heart and wiped an invisible tear to which Shiro rolled his eyes. The altea fairy was chewing his lip to try not to chuckle. Shiro was making this kinda fun actually-joking about their shotty fae bond.

“None taken. Lotor told me there were other people you assumed you were bonded to? Any people that really stick out?”

“Oh yes,” Shiro said, still looking at Lance while Keith watched the two of them astounded. “I thought Keith was my bond!”

“Really?! That’s funny! You see when I worked with Keith I had thoughts of asking him out but the bond held me back.”

They then both looked at Keith who was turning a deeper shade of red with every passing second. He wasn’t sure whether to look at Lance or Shiro with the new information. They both started to approach the fire fairy, like sharks approaching their prey.

“Wait hold on-I mean you guys just found out you are bonded forever and I’m not a part of your bond- is this even allowed?” Keith questioned. Lance could see rationality trying to take over the fire fairy for he was eyeing the blue lioness on Shiro’s prosthetic. Shiro ran his hands through Keith’s hair and then lightly tugged, making Keith gasp.

“Don’t think about that,” Shiro said, his voice in a low growl. Lance’s insides already turned into jelly. He wondered how often Shiro had thought of being with Keith. How many times he had thought of touching Keith, being with Keith, kissing Keith to eventually fucking Keith.

Lance was grateful his fae bond shared the same crush.

“I-“ Keith gasped out when Lance began to nip onto his ear. He wondered what would happen if he ran hands in the middle of Keith’s back between his wings. He wondered about how warm Keith would get.

“I can’t be in here much longer-“ Keith managed to rasp out as Shiro made bites all over his neck. “-my wings.”

With Keith’s warning, Lance was given an idea.

“Let’s count this as practice . . .” Lance said, his own voice shaky at what he was about to do but if it was to give pleasure for Keith, he might be able to pull it off for a few moments.

Keith gripped the floor, his wings fluttering as fast as a hummingbird-an accomplishment considering they were in the water- due to not being used to stimulation.

“Lance what are you talking aboUT!?”

Keith’s voice had raised up when Shiro had lifted Keith into his lap, going behind him. He continuing to bite Keith’s neck and mark him up.

“You’re right saying we have to stop soon which means I can’t do much but I think I know what Lance is about to do and I commend him very much for being so brave.”

“What are you-oH fuCk!” Keith yelled out. Lance had dove underwater and begun sucking Keith’s hard cock.

Panic had flooded through Lance’s mind at first but it quickly evaporated when he heard how loud Keith despite he was underwater. As he bobbed his head up and down, taking his time with each lick and suck-Lance became more focused with giving the fire fairy the time of his life than being afraid.

* * *

Keith, however, was on fire. He felt like he was at least. More than usual. It just felt so good. Lance taking him in more and more. Keith kept jutting his hip wondering if he was shoving too much but the water fairy would only take and take.

Keith could only moan, speaking garbled nonsense out of pleasure to which Shiro would tell him how beautiful he looks in this state.

Which only made Keith more turned on. He knew he kept pushing his ass close to Shiro’s cock in desperation for Shiro to play with him but they didn’t have time for him to fully fuck or finger him but at one point, Shiro had only started using one hand on Keith so Keith could only assume Shiro was jacking off to what was happening.

Lance then did a little trick-a swirl of the tongue and then a bob followed by a drag down to his balls and then Keith knew he was done.

“I-I’m going to-“ Keith couldn’t even finish his warning as he came only to realize nothing came out in the water. Lance pulled up in the water, rubbing his mouth. He had swallowed.

It almost made Keith’s dick hard again.

Lance peered over Keith. Keith could then feel the tight hold of Shiro’s left hand dig into his shoulder. A stifled grunt from Shiro and Keith was becoming quite grateful that the bubbles and steam from the water covered Shiro cumming in the water. Heavy breathing from the Shiro was muffled into Keith’s back to which he covered with small, sensual kisses making Keith feel electric from the heels of his feet to the tips of his wings.

Lance was about to mimic Shiro’s grateful pecks on his neck but Keith's eyes snapped open.

His wings.

“Now! Out-we’re over staying-“ Keith broke the spell but shoving the two of them away from him and trying to pull himself up. Lance waited while Shiro held the panicking Keith who started to calm down. The two of them got out, seeing the balm was near gone and Keith had made the right call. If they had stayed for a few more minutes, Shiro and Keith’s wings would start getting soaked and it would become much harder for them to get out.

Keith could feel Lance and Shiro watching him like hawks. He was putting his clothes on a bit too quick and his wings were trembling as much as his hand. He attempted to put on a glove but he was having trouble. He was never this nervous. Was this how Lance felt?!

“Keith.”

He tried again with the glove. His fingers slipped into the wrong parts.

“Keith.”

He pulled it off, trying turn the glove inside out.

“Keith.”

“What!?” Keith snapped, tossing the glove. Shiro and Lance watched the glove make a ‘smack’ against the wet tiles. While Shiro put on his shirt, he leaned down picking up the glove. Lance only continued to look at Keith. In response, that made Keith more uneasy.

Shiro also wasn’t saying anything else. He only stared at the glove. Keith mumbled an apology and then ran his hands across his face up through his hair.

“I just-you guys are bonded! A fae bond! This-“ Keith stomped over and motioned erratically to Shiro and Lance. “-that’s huge for you guys. It’s a symbol and people see that as a thing and then I come in-“

Lance snorted and examined his fingernails.

“I think Shiro and I approached you, Keith.”

“Whatever! That’s not supposed to happen! I’m not supposed to get involved!” Keith said. “You guys should be bonding with each other, then planning a future, and how to exchange powers-“ Keith continued to list all things fae bonds usually entitled.

Shiro took a seat, crossing his legs. He ran his hand the glove, feeling the worn out leather.

“Says who?”

Lance couldn’t help but give a sympathetic smile to Shiro.

“It is is kind of controversial for fae bonds to even reach outside their match. It’s partially why I hid my back. Kind of made flirting in Altea easier . . .” Lance joked but there was a sadness in his voice. Keith clapped his hands and sparks unintentionally flew out of his hands. He pointed to the water fairy.

“See! And you guys just-we-“

“Had a good time?” Shiro said. Lance was passing by just in time to give a low high five to the altea fairy. Keith tried not to smile but it was hard. It did feel good. It was wrong but it felt so undeniably great. He took a seat next to Shiro who handed him back the glove.

“You guys could get outcasted or I don’t know . . . fae bond means it’s just you two. No one else.”

Keith finally put the glove back on with a bittersweet smile. What just happened was nice and Keith would probably treasure it and replay it many times but now it was going to be a memory. To push things farther would be dangerous and Lance and Shiro had something genuinely special.

Keith shouldn’t risk that.

He cared deeply for the two of them.

He didn’t want them to get ostracized or hurt.

Lance stuck his nose up in the air.

“No.”

Keith snapped his head up.

“Excuse me?”

Shiro leaned back onto the ground, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. He looked so peaceful-the opposite of the worried Keith.

“He said no,” Shiro repeated. “This is different.”

Keith stammered but Lance continued to talk, leaning to the edge to where Shiro and Keith was.

“If you want to hide it for our safety, fine but you if you think I’m passing this-“

Lance lifted his arm up from the water, lightly splashing Shiro and Keith. He gestured to all of Keith. Keith could only swallow hard at what Lance was implying.

“-just because of this-“

Lance slapped his own back where his bond was.

“-then you’re an idiot. Shiro’s hot-“

“Thank you, Lance!“

“-but so are you and maybe I want to be greedy!” Lance exclaimed. Keith’s jaw dropped. The water fairy huffed, refusing to budge on his stance. Keith couldn’t be serious. This was a genuine issue and Lance was being a fool. Keith turned to Shiro for back up but discovered his own friend was being just as stupid.

“Shiro!?”

“I want to be greedy too,” Shiro said, sitting up. Lance fist pumped into the air, excited that his own fae bond was on his side. Keith couldn’t believe this. Shiro too?!

“Be reasonable! How would this even work!?” Keith cut in. “There would be so many lies and hiding all cause of me and-“

Lance pulled himself up from the water to get right in Keith’s face. Keith zipped his lips for his eyes were straying down to Lance’s chest and-

He had forgotten Lance was the only one still not wearing clothes. A cough and he looked back at Lance which didn’t do him much good either. His gorgeous blue eyes and that mischievous grin could only mean trouble for Keith.

“Come on Keith . . .” Lance whispered.

Keith glanced away only to be approached by Shiro who nudged himself closer when he was distracted by Lance. Those adorable, puppy dog brown eyes with hidden intent that Keith had seen one too many times on occasion were now being used against him and fuck, it was working it.

“Don’t you want to be greedy . . .?” Shiro asked in a faint tone matched up with a smug aura.

Keith did.

_With every bone in his body._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so far to everyone who has clicked, commented, kudo'd, etc- so far-u guys motivate me and help me practice writing each day! :'D

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I'll be attempting to work on this (updates again depend on my doctor appointments)


End file.
